1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling nut that is used to couple bolts in wooden housing and the like, and a hold-down construction method for wooden housing or light-gauge steel frame housing in which the coupling nut is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when bolts are coupled in a construction method for wooden housing, a long nut in which the bolts can be screwed into both end portions thereof is used.
In addition, in a hold-down construction method for wooden housing, a hold-down component may be used. Alternatively, a through bolt may be used. However, in either case, the nut becomes loose and retightening is not able be performed.
A method in which a coil spring is wrapped around a nut and rotational force is applied to the nut by a returning force of the coil spring has been developed. However, the method becomes ineffective when the bolt rusts or threads become damaged, and is impermanent.
Therefore, in addition to a disadvantage in that the method is only able to be used simply for the coupling of bolts, there is a disadvantage in that, in the work of coupling the bolts and the long nut, the long nut or the bolt is required to be rotated by an amount corresponding to a screw length of the bolt and the long nut, and the work is troublesome and time-consuming.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Heisei 7-119206